if up by 9 yes.
by freak-girl-b-scared
Summary: who knew that lex could sleep til 11?


I do not own Smallville or superman  
  
"Lex" I heard on the other side  
  
"Hey Mina what time is it?" I asked groggily  
  
"Its like 6 or something oh well little details I know its early but I just had to call and say I love u before I go off to hell, oh and what are your doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing of importance why?"  
  
"Because you and I are going out to Club Chaos kay?"  
  
"Okay are you driving to school today?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Come over right now I have something for you and its early so just bring your clothes and stuff don't worry about getting dressed"  
  
"Ok see you in a few, oh and Lex'  
  
"yes"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too now get your ass over here"  
  
laughing she said "ok Lex buh byes"  
  
"Bye"  
  
ten minutes later I heard a knock on the bed room door "come in Mina"  
  
"how did u know it was me?" she asked as soon as she opened the door she walked over to the bed and got in  
  
"well first of all your stereo is loud enough to wake the dead" I placed a kiss on her nose "and 2nd I heard your talking to Ann saying your wanted a sausage biscuit for breakfast" I placed a kiss on her fore head  
  
"oh ok" then she giggled"I guess that means I should turn the music down and quit eating"  
  
"no I just knew it was you, what time do you have to be to school?"  
  
"never if I get cozy enough which im sure is possible"  
  
"Mina" I said with a fatherly tone "you have to go to school and that's all there is to it"  
  
"I do not and don't pull that fatherly thing with me Alexander Luthor you know as well as I do I only go when I want to and you're usually the reason I don't want to go. Well..." she paused for a second "its usually your bed" then she closed her eyes  
  
" so are you going to school or not?" I asked with an amused tone  
  
"I will if I wake up before 9 if not I probably wont" then she drifted off to sleep  
  
there had been many mornings like this she'd call to say that she loved me but it was really an excuse to get into my bed I didn't mind though I loved having her in my bed she always smelled so nice and was so soft to the touch and she was all mine for as long as I wanted her but she wouldn't really be all mine this girl is more stubborn than I am and but she grew up like I did her father was never around and her mother died at a young age in fact I think she said something about her mom died during birth so she was raised my a nanny which also died when she was young. But unlike me she showed so much emotion and it took very little for her to cry, she had these night mares sometimes that would make her wake up crying and when she was alone she would call me and I didn't care what time it was id go over and see her or would bring her over here and I would hold her until she fell asleep and I would watch her sleep it took me a long time to realize that I did love her. We didn't get along at first she was very well to put it bluntly bitchy and I didn't like her attitude at all but one night changed that she was staying with Chloe one weekend when her father was out of town and I was having a party of course I invited Chloe over and Mina came along with her. She looked amazing I saw her walk outside and I followed her I saw her sit down on one of the benches and I saw her start to cry I immediately rushed over to her side and put and arm around her, she told me the whole story about how she liked me from the beginning and was just afraid to say anything because she had heard about my past and didn't want to become just another "lay". I didn't know what to say to this I Lex Luthor had feeling for someone that went beyond the bed room it scared the hell out of me. But then one night she was over and we were just watching a movie "cruel intentions" I do believe was the name of the movie then right when the bitchy step sister was snorting I looked down and it just came out and I said "mina I love you and it scares the shit out of me" the she stroked my cheek with her very delicate hand and said "Lex im scared too but im also tired of being alone and I love you too now be quiet this is one of my favorite parts" the girl makes me smile and she makes me act like a kid instead of a "stuffy young/old business man in an Armani suit" or so she called me once. Shes given me a lot of firsts she took me to the grocery store to the mall shes got money too but she knows about all these places and then there was the DOG I have a dog named Sabrina.  
  
I looked over at the clock it said 8:59 the it rolled over to 9:00 and noticed that Mina wasn't going to wake up so I Lex Luthor slept in until 11 I have never done that. But with Mina there's a first time for everything . 


End file.
